Fairy Tale Literature
by Jhonnies
Summary: A collection of ten ficlets, focusing on the tales of romance between three very different couples. Contains Slash.


Fairy Tale Literature

Author Notes

I have officially gone insane.

I stumbled on a writing exercise which had 50 prompts. So I did all of them.

By the way, the Mason and Marty you find here follow the slashers canon, at **ornategrip**'s **to make men of mice. **(Which can be found over at Archive of Our Own)

Disclaimer: I do **not **own Grimm or any of the characters. (If I did, you'd know).

* * *

Story

**Hands**

It's not something Nick could stop doing. And anyway, he was subtle about it. There was no way Monroe would find out, right?

It wasn't something bad; he just couldn't stop looking at the Blutbad's hands. They way they were precise in making and repairing those intricate clocks, even being rough. The way they moved all soft and delicately while the man cooked. And oh my God, the cello playing.

Anyway.

Monroe had noticed it. He wouldn't admit it, but he liked the attention. So what if he indulged the young Grimm? He also got more work done, more practice on his cooking and an audience for his music. The fact that he also was attracted to the grey eyed detective had nothing to do with it.

Nothing at all.

No, sir.

* * *

**Touch**

It amazed him how Marty had him wrapped around his fingers. He was a Lausenschlange, for crying out loud, not a damn rat! And yet, he'd do anything his little mouse asked. He started working some pro bono cases. He even stopped taking care of people. The mafia kind of taking care that is.

"Mason?"

"Yes, Marty?"

"How was your day?"

"It was good. A couple of tough cases, but I managed it. Oh, and that Blutbad came around looking for you. He invited us to their barbecue."

"Oh." – He was still in the kitchen, finishing dinner. – "Monroe is very nice, I like him."

A growl left Mason Snyder's mouth before he could stop it.

"You're mine!"

The small Mauzhertz appeared in front of his lover as soon as he heard the angry words. He caught Mason's hand and pressed a kiss on it.

"Only yours."

The lawyer melted.

With a smirk, he picked his lover up and carried him to the bed bridal style.

"Mason! The food!"

Sighing, he released his little mouse from his grasp. He heard soft footsteps running away and returning.

"Anything else?" – A headshake was his only answer. – "Good."

* * *

**Smile**

Neither of them had much to be happy about, at least not until they'd found the pack.

Roddy was bullied like clockwork. The only time he felt good was when he played his violin. But smiling was to show weakness, so at the school he smirked, saving his grins and true smiles for his rats.

Likewise, Barry wouldn't show any weakness. And even when he won at football, he would only growl and enjoy.

When the Jagerbar and the Reinigen met, their unique brand of dark humor and sarcasm made them fast friends.

The bear fell in love with the rat the first time he saw him smile. His greenish-blue eyes practically glowed.

Roddy got a very similar weird feeling in his gut whenever Barry flashed him those fangs.

* * *

**Heaven**

It's like being transported to a whole other place, Nick thinks. And he knows Monroe has to feel the same because of the way he looks when he plays the cello. And the music? The Grimm didn't even like classical, but when the Blutbad's bow scrapes across those strings he wants nothing but to stay there forever.

He loves the original pieces even more than the famous ones. His absolute favorite is the passion-filled 'Ode to Obliviousness', but the calm 'Grimm Symphony' and the frantic 'Full Moon Nocturne' are also high on his list.

Monroe thought it felt like flying.

Having someone to compose about and have him listen to your work is nerve-wrecking for some, but Nick was such an awesome listener he made it easy. The way the detective's heartbeat tried to match the music, beating faster when the pace quickened and calming down when it slowed, made the clockmaker keener on not messing it up.

Besides, tearing each others' clothes (after the cello was safe inside its case) made it all better.

* * *

**Tears**

Mason noticed his little mouse's red eyes. His instincts immediately kicked in, making him pounce on his lover.

"M-Mason? W-What is it?"

Even after verifying that there were no bruises he kept himself coiled around Marty. Possessiveness and protectiveness rolled off the Lausenschlange as he gently bit on his lover's neck, over the scar that marked the Mauzhertz as his.

"Who do I have to kill?"

"No one."

"They made you cry. We can't have that, now can we?" – He flashed his fangs. – "Who do I have to talk to?"

"I don't like you killing people. Do you promise not to kill him?"

"Fine. I promise." – Marty knew that Mason couldn't lie to him. – "Name?"

"Father Belfry."

"What did he do, little Mouse?"

"He came into my shop yelling at me. Calling me a" – His voice was reduced to a squeak. – "Sinner and that I should leave the life of a sodomite or leave town."

"Did he say he would come back tomorrow?" – Marty nodded.- "I'll help you around the shop then."

"Thank you."

* * *

**Devotion**

Given that Roddy's last relationship ended with him being dumped, set up for a crime and seeking revenge with his rats; Barry knew he had to be careful with the Reinigen's feelings without treating like he might break. So he took to court the violinist.

Frank Rabe wasn't against it and, after discussing it with the Grimm, taught his son how Jagerbars courted their future mates. Barry forgot that Roddy had access to the trailer, making him able to figure out who was leaving gifts and beating up his bullies.

"So, I was reading this book. Did you know that some dumb bears can start the mating ritual without telling their desired mate?"

"Uh."

"Yeah. You should've told me, dumbass." – The violinist pulled Barry down to a kiss. – "I wasn't going to say no."

* * *

**Waves**

"I have no idea why I listened to you. I hate sand." – Monroe complained as he walked towards the clear ocean. – "Scratch that. I have no idea why I listen to you period."

"Come on, Monroe. It's fun!"

"Fun is to watch movies together. Catching criminals and taking care of the kids. Not getting sand in places I'll never be able to get it out."

"I knew you loved my cases."

"Not when a certain Grimm thinks he can taken on three Lowen without help!"

Nick wasn't fast enough to duck his mate's hand. After setting up the umbrella, he set off for the water while Monroe stayed behind, reading a book.

"Come on, the water's great!"

"No, thanks."

The grey eyed detective walked back to his Blutbad, drawing everyone else's attention to his well-defined body.

"Really? You're not coming?"

"No." – He looked at Nick with a raised eyebrow. – "I don't like to swim. Most wolves don't. And if you get my book wet, I will kill you."

"If you don't swim, why did you come?"

"Because you wanted to." – He said as if was the most obvious answer possible.

"Monroe…" – No one had thought he was enough to abdicate of their choices to indulge him a bit. Even Aunt Marie cared more about destroying Wesen than about him.

He hugged his mate.

"My book!"

* * *

**Sun**

Some of the most predatory types of wesen flashed their teeth at the small Mauzhertz carrying a picnic basket through the park. One Blutbad even quoted Little Red Riding Hood ('What a nice plump mouthful') before following Marty. Thankfully, Mason was around to woge and glare at the monsters eyeing up **his **little mouse.

Most of the so-called hunters ran away when they received a hard glare from the Lausenschlange, others just left them alone (trying to become wieder).

The couple stopped when they reached a secluded well-illuminated clearing. Marty set everything up while the lawyer appreciated the view of a smiling lover whose skin glowed golden under the light.

Mason chuckled as his little mouse focused hard on making them a sandwich.

"Here."

"Thank you." – He took a bite as fast as could without seeming desperate because he knew that the gesture of sharing food was very intimate for a Mauzhertz. – "It's very good."

Marty beamed at that and kissed his Lausenschlange.

* * *

**Supernova**

After suffering much bitching by his Reinigen, Barry had won the right to take him to Mount Hood at night. Getting his father to lend his truck had been easier than convincing the violinist to go. ('Barry, I hate nature. What the hell am I going to do there?').

The only light that they could see came from the gibbous moon and the stars above. Roddy made himself comfortable on the grass while the Jagerbar fished a spy glass from under a car seat.

"Here." - He handed it to his lover, as he laid down beside him. – "For now."

Barry showed Roddy the constellations, surprising the younger man with his knowledge of astronomy.

"Fine, I admit. That part of nature is cool. I see why you wanted to bring me here."

"That isn't why." – He took the spyglass back. – "Look up."

As he did what he was told he saw meteors lighting up the sky. He wished to be with Barry for as long as he lived, not that he would admit it to anyone.

* * *

**Sky**

The day scheduled for the Blutbad-Grimm cookout woke up cloudy. Even though it didn't seem very inviting, the hosts were up and about early, to make the house presentable (clean up the detective's mess, that is) and to get the grill set up.

The Lausenschlange was a bit skeptical about the get together, but way his little mouse's steps got lighter as he skipped around their apartment made him almost change his mind. Almost.

Marty was very excited to talk with other Wesen, ones who were nice to him (even Roddy's brand of sarcasm was lighter towards the Mauzhertz).

Roddy was woken up by a call from Monroe asking for help, so he slipped from the bear hug that had him trapped, wrote a note and set all the alarm clocks near his lover.

The Jagerbar kept on dreaming. The only movement he made was to begin hugging his lover's pillow.

It was high noon when Marty and Mason arrived at the house, Barry was still in his bed.

"Hey, Roddy."

"Hey, Marty. How was your week?"

"I had a problem with a bad guy in my junk shop but Mason took care of it."

"Took care of it like-" – He made a neck cutting motion.

"No! He wouldn't. He promised me. And he never breaks his promises to me." – He decided to change the subject after the Reinigen's muttered apology. – "Where is your mate?"

"Probably sleeping." – Monroe stopped to make a grumbling remark as he passed the two guys while on the way to the kitchen.

"Barry doesn't sleep, he hibernates."

"Hey!" – The bear had just gotten there.

"Did I lie?"

"No. But you forgot to say why I slept so much."

"Don't you dare."

"You keep me up all night with sex."

"Barry!" – The violinist turned red and punched his lover in the stomach before storming off. He knew that he couldn't hurt the bigger man, but it was the best way to convey his anger.

"Oh, fuck. I always screw things up."

"Then go apologize to him!" – Monroe was back from the house. – "Or else."

"Or else what?"

It was Marty who answered him.

"Or else he might go and find someone else."

His eyes got hilariously big and he bolted after his loved one while the other two couples laughed and murmured about 'Ah, young love'.


End file.
